


Lazy day [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon doesn't exist, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lazy Days, Maybe - Freeform, No Dialogue, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Written in Class, raining, take it as you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Lazy day" by Sometimes_im_sad.They just kinda vibe
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Lup, Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Lazy day [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lazy day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093770) by [Sometimes_im_sad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_im_sad/pseuds/Sometimes_im_sad). 



  
_cover art by[fensandmarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandmarshes)_  


**Length:** 3:15

**File Size:** 4.26 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sometimes_im_sad for permission to read their work! 
> 
> This fic is an entry for the Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 "Jinx!" challenge, in which we had to use the same sound effect as another podficcer (in this case, the rain sound). The sound effects used came from freesound.org, and the music is an excerpt from "Bonds" by Griffin McElroy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
